pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Singal
The city of Singal is situated in the north of the D'Shar Principalities. it is originally the seat of power of Caliph Tahir. The city lies on the edge of D'Shar territory, with a large mountain range to the north and north-east, a river running along its north-western flank, a small lake to the south-west and the D'Shar Plains to the south. Singal is Pendor's largest and most dangerous city. It bears an infamous reputation as a law unto itself, and the spirtual home of Pendor's underbelly. It is from Singal that the slave trade grows like a cancer, the vile Snake Cult and Heretics run rampant, the Red Brotherhood recruits its most clandestine members and the foul drugs of Buriligi the Usurper are bought and sold freely in the streets and alleyways, and all the while the City Watch and the Courts of Justice stand idly by, growing rich and powerful themselves from such disgusting endeavours. All of this, coupled with Singal's immense poverty and overwhelming crime rates make Singal one of the vilest and insidious places Pendor has to offer. Any who choose to travel to this place must do so warily. The roaming bands of Singalian slavers (consisting of Singalian Spearmen, Singalian Horsemen and Singalian Temptresses) that you may find patrolling the countryside hail from here, always on the lookout for new flesh to be sold in the slave markets of Singal. Economy The main exports of Singal (as the townsfolk will tell you) are Bread, Ale, Wine, Leatherworks, Tools, Wool Cloth, Pottery, Oil and Salt. Unofficially however another of Singal's major exports is Slaves, bought and sold freely in the markets on the city. Surrounding Lands The city itself comes with no added fiefs, however there are a large number of villages surrounding the city: Derakhte Ghermez just to the north-west, Yasin just to the south-west, Tulbuck to the south-east, Gazin to the south-west and Miandan to the south-west, across the lake. The city is situated in a well defended position, not only naturally, but also by the four castles surrounding the city: Shadi Shahid to the north-west, Sange Safid far to the south-west across the lake, Muqaddas Pani to the south and Tuldar Fortress to the south-east, just beyond the mountains. The plains to the south and south-east are fairly wide open between Singal, Torbah and Ishkoman. Guildmaster The Guildmaster of Singal is Samaja Pradha Amdalar. He can be found to the far right hand side of the square as you enter the city gates, on the left hand side of the street to the right of the tavern. People of Interest *Shanaz Bibi - The wife of Caliph Tahir. She can be found inside the castle, across the square from the city gates and through the two sets of gates directly ahead. *Malik Nalin - Castle Seneschal. Found in the same area as Shanaz Bibi, up the stairs in the right hand corner of the room, on the balcony. *Morris - Tavern Keeper. His tavern can be found through the gates on the left hand corner of the square from the city gates, in the left hand corner of the following street. *Orisa one-hand - Horse Merchant. Found down the street to the right of the city gates in the right hand corner at the end of the street. *Hanos the Axebiter - Arms Merchant. You will find him directly across the square from the city gates, just to the left before the gates to the castle. *Nan the Grinder - Armour Merchant. Found down the street to the right hand side of the city gates at the end of the street in the left hand corner, next to Orisa one-hand. *Bish of Laria - Goods Merchant. You will find his shop straight across the square from the city gates, just to the right hand side of the castle gates. *Lorus - Arena Master. Found on the platform overlooking the arena. The entrance is through the gates directly across the square from the city gates, on the far left hand side. Knighthood Orders Category:Locations